HARMLESS?
by Lilith Draconis
Summary: The whole thing started out as a kiss. One simple and harmless kiss. Why did it have to be so confusing?NOT COMPATIBLE WITH HBP OR DH!
1. Chapter One

Summary: The whole thing started out as a kiss. One simple and harmless kiss. Why did it have to be so confusing?

* * *

**HARMLESS?**

Can a kiss really make life a living hell? Even just a simple kiss on the lips? Well it did for me. My name is Luna Lovegood and this is my story...

* * *

"Hello, Ronald," I said as Ronald Weasley entered my compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sat down across from me. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom all piled in after him. Ginny and I were both entering our fifth year at Hogwarts while the rest of our small group was entering their sixth. The only reason that any of us were friends was because we had all gone to the Ministry of Magic the previous year and had all fought Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Hello, Luna," he replied. There were more mutters of "Hello" through the compartment, but I really didn't pay attention to it. My attention was fixated on Ron, as he had decided to pull out a chess set.

"So, How was you're summer, Ronald?" I asked with a small smile on my face. I knew that his father had been made Minister over the summer, so they were enjoying the new luxuries that they had acquired.

"It was great!" he replied excitedly. "What with dad becoming Minister and everything, we had the best summer ever. We still spent most of the summer in Grimmauld Place so my parents could keep working for the Order."

"Yes, I know about you staying in Grimmauld place and stuff like that. Don't you remember that I was there with you guys for a week?" I said back.

"Oh, yeah. You were. I remember that."

We were talking about the summer as though we were the only two in the compartment. It was great to talk to just him again...

Flashback

"_Ronald! What are you doing?" I asked him as he got up from the bed that we were sitting on._

"_Closing the door. What does it look like?" he replied as he shut and locked the door so the two of us could have some privacy._

"_Sorry, Ronald," I said back. "People just normally leave when they're left alone with me. It's what I'm used to. You do remember what my nick-name back at school is, right?"_

"_Of course I do, Loony," he smiled at me, teasing. He sat next to me on the bed again. "What should we talk about?"_

"_I don't know. What do you want to talk about? When I'm with you lot, we tend to talk about Voldemort, but I don't feel the urge to talk about that SOB again."_

_He gently snaked his arm over my shoulders. The new sensation made a tingle shoot down my spine and I grinned. He must have noticed the smile on my face, because he pulled me closer to him. Our eyes met and I was gazing into his eyes, lost in the beautiful hazel, almond-shaped eyes that entranced me so much._

"_Your eyes are gorgeous," Ron said to me. "The propensity of them amazes me. They are such a bloody brilliant colour of blue. Your blonde hair really sets them off."_

"_Thank you," I said back. The two of us were leaning into each other, our faces mere inches apart. "Ronald, I-"_

"_Shhhhh," he cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips. He leaned closer and my eyes fluttered closed. He gently pressed his lips to mine in a passion that I wouldn't have believed possible from him. This wasn't lust, not from either of us. It was love and truth. His tongue ran along my lip so I opened my mouth a fraction of an inch to let him in. He intensified the kiss by rubbing his tongue against mine. It was the best feeling that I had ever experienced. Neither of us pulled out of the kiss for several minutes. I was actually the one who pulled out._

"_Ronald," I breathed, "This won't work. We can only be friends."_

_After I said that, I left the room. We both knew that nothing could ever happen between us. That was the last time I had seen him that summer..._

End Flashback

I sat contemplating this until we reached Hogsmeade Station. This single memory was driving me crazy. It was just a harmless kiss. But what was harmless?

* * *

**A/NNew story, and a pretty good one if I do say so myself. Please read and review, even though I know that people don't normally review Ron/Luna stories. i hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Purplemoon: Thank you. I will keep going.**

**Slygref15: Well, it's nice to know that you like Ron/Luna stories. Thank you!**

**MidnightBlueHPFaN4:thank you, thank you thank you times a million!**

**Harmless?**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Luna! Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked me while I was gathering up my things from the compartment. We were to share a carriage with Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Almost!" I said as I picked up my last thing, a chocolate frog card with Dumbledore's picture on it. "Alright, I'm done. Lets go."

We bolted out of the compartment, onto the platform and into the carriage, where we were instantly greeted by everybody saying; "You're late. We were going to leave without you if you weren't here soon."

I knew they were just messing around, but my heart sank when I heard it come from Ron's mouth. I laughed it off by saying back, "Oh, and if you left me here, the only way to get to the castle would be to hitch a ride in one of the boats or with the Slytherins. I'm sure that Hagrid would find a Thestral that I could fly back. I don't want to be stuck with either of those two groups." _'And I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't want to be stuck with me either,'_ I added in my head.

After I had gotten settled across from Ron, the carriage lurched forward and was off towards the castle. We spent the time in the carriage joking around and talking about what pranks Fred and George had told us to pull on the Slytherins. My favourite by far was sneaking into the Slytherin's common room, changing all of the green and silver in there to red and gold and then changing all of the Slytherin fifth, sixth and seventh years to being members of the opposite sex. That would be hilarious. Hermione, who had loosened up a lot since last year, said she would look up the spell to see if we could perform it without any lasting side effects.

We reached the castle and saw Professor McGonogall standing on the steps that led to the entrance hall with her usual expression on her face, the one of utmost severity.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood! If you lot would please come with me, we have matters to discuss in my office," she said, making all of us exceptionally nervous. I was the only one who hadn't gotten in trouble with her before, so I was practically shaking visibly.

We all followed her up to her office, passing the great hall. I was jealous of everyone in there. They got to go to the sorting and hear Dumbledore's speech. This was the first sorting that I'd miss in the five years I'd been at Hogwarts.

When we reached her office, there were six armchairs on one side of her desk, so we each took one. We were all anxious to hear what McGonogall had to say.

"This year," she said as she sat down on the other side of the desk, "The six of you will be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. Why, you may ask, is beyond me. Not a single one of you is of age, but Dumbledore did request it. We have spoken to each of your parents, and all, with the exception of Molly, agreed and thought that it would be a wonderful thing for the lot of you to do. Arthur has agreed to let you use magic outside of school. Professor Flitwick shall be teaching you to apparate, but you can only do that outside of the country and within Hogsmeade. Also, all of you will be taking sixth year classes, even though Luna and Ginny are only in their fifth. The two of you will still be studying for OWLs. Hopefully, this will not get in the way of your studies." She handed us each a piece of parchment with **_'Official Member of the Order of the Phoenix'_** written on it and a small gold pin with the letters **_'OotP'_** engraved onto it.

After putting these items into our pockets, the six of us departed and went down to dinner. Filch was just taking away the three legged stool when Dumbledore stood and said, "There is a time to share words of wisdom, but it is not now. Tuck in!"

I went and sat at my own table with the other Ravenclaws while the rest of my friends went and sat at the Gryfindor table. It wasn't fair. I was all alone while the rest were constantly together.

For some reason, I wound up sitting next to Cho Chang. I loathed that girl with a passion. She was mean to Harry. She used him. Everyone except Harry knew that. I shook my head to wipe out all of my thoughts. I settled down and ate until the table was completely clear of food. It was time for Dumbledore's speech.

"Ahem," Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, it is once again the start of a new school year. We have one new staff member to greet. This year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks stood up and waved. Today she had auburn hair, emerald green eyes and a smile that would melt anyone's heart. Some of the students gasped. Not a single one of them was expecting a female; so, they definitely weren't ready for an attractive one. Dumbledore continued, "Well, now that's out of the way, I can get to the interesting news. You will be excited to know that fifth years and up get to go to Hogsmeade every weekend. The forbidden forest is still of course, forbidden. Our older students still need reminding of that for some odd reason." His eyes twinkled and lingered on Harry and Ron. "I believe that is all for the present time. Good night. Be prepared for classes bright and early tomorrow morning!"

With that, he released us. I wandered off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. God! I was so not ready for classes tomorrow. Classes with Ron, nonetheless. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two is finally up. God, it took forever. Reviews wanted!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to:

**MidnightBlueHPFaN4**: Here is the continuation to Harmless. Gratzi. Thank you so much for your reviews. They rock my world.

**Jacadi**: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like my story. Also, thanks for watching my grammar and spelling. Hopefully, you'll review the stories more.

**Slygref15:** I promise, there will be more stuff on the two of them soon. Thanks for reading!

RickyRemembers: huh. I don't know about this story being "cutesy" but I'm glad you like it. Peace! 

**hollytimmons:** Their own common room, eh? Great idea. I think I'll use it. 

**HARMLESS?**

**Chap****ter 3

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_It felt like forever, even though it was only one day. I made it, though. I, Luna Elena Lovegood, made it through a whole day of classes with Ron. I can't believe I did it. I swear, the teachers purposefully made us partners in every class, and, just to make things more difficult, we were assigned homework where Ron and I had to work together at night. It really didn't help our situation. Oh, that reminds me, I have to meet with him in the library in ten minutes. Well, I'll write later._

_Love, Luna._

_

* * *

_

I slowly made my way to the library, skipping and gliding. Even though I was late, it was 7:05; Ron still wasn't there. I sat down towards the front of the library so as to wait for him. He came about 10 minutes later and took the seat across the table from me.

"Well," he said to me, "Should we start on potions?"

"I suppose," I reluctantly responded. I couldn't stand working with him after what happened this summer.

We worked in silence for a few minutes and when I was about to open my mouth to say something, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on my head. It said:

_**Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley,**_

_**You are required to join Professor McGonogal and myself in my office for a meeting in fifteen minutes. Please come up as soon as you can. The password is 'Dungbombs.'**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Percival Woulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

I read the note aloud to Ron. He looked shocked for a second before grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs to the office.

I said the password so the gargoyle jumped to the side and revealed the moving staircase. We went up and entered the office. There, we found Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ginny sitting on one side of the desk and Dumbledore on the other.

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked.

"We were called up for a meeting, you?" Harry responded.

"Same here, Harry," I replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down. I really hadn't been expecting them to be here as well.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can start," Professor McGonogal said, startling us. I hadn't realised that she was there.

Dumbledore began, "Well, as you all know, you are designated members of the Order of the Phoenix now and that would require you to go on missions and other such things. But, as you are all still in school, you cannot leave unless it is during Hogsmeade weekends or over holidays. We have arranged special things for you to do in school, which is why you have been assigned each other as partners in all your classes. As you are all from separate houses, we shall be moving you to dormitories together. You will go see Professor McGonogal after lessons tomorrow so we can arrange your sleeping quarters. It will be right near the heads dorms so as to be easy to find. Good night. I will see you all tomorrow. You are dismissed."

All of us left the office and walked down the stairs together. When we reached the bottom, we went our separate directions, all of us except Ron and I. We went back down to the library...

* * *

**Short chapter or what? Maybe I can get the next one to be a little bit longer. Sorry it took me so long to update. Happy Reading!**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 part I

"Gah!" Ron yelled. "I can't stand anymore studying. Mind if we go up and check out the new dorm rooms?"

"Alright," I responded. I honestly wasn't sure if I could stay in the library with Ron too much longer.

We had just been told where to go but hadn't bothered going to see the dormitories yet. I wasn't sure if I was ready to move out of Ravenclaw tower. Even though people were constantly stealing my things, after four years, it had become my home. _'Maybe it is time for a change,'_ I thought. _'Ron and I may actually be able to get to know each other a bit better now.'_

The new dormitories were not too far away from Ravenclaw, but still far enough for me to miss it.

"So, the boys are on the left and the girls on the right, is that correct?" Ron asked.

"I believe so," I said without really thinking as I walked up the stairs. "I'll talk to you later."

The dorm was beautiful. It was decorated in the colors of both Ravenclaw and Gryfindor, but I didn't want to think about that too much. I plopped down on the blue and bronze bed and remembered nothing after I drifted off.

* * *

**To all of the people who have been waiting for this chapter for the year or so that I've been gone, I am so sorry and I intend to try to update at least a little bit more often. To those who continue reading, thank you.**

**I apologize for how short this chapter was. I got a new computer and kind of forgot to move my documents over. I'll try to update again in the next week.**


End file.
